


Rivalry

by Drawinganimemaster



Series: Writing prompt [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Bromance, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, oblivious Heather Chandler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawinganimemaster/pseuds/Drawinganimemaster
Summary: The first thing they taught Veronica Sawyer when she first joined Delta Gamma was to hate Kappa Kappa Gamma.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: Writing prompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672384
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. Delta Gamma

**Rivalry**

Chapter One: _Delta Gamma_

* * *

_Rush Week_

The first thing they taught Veronica Sawyer when she first joined Delta Gamma was to _hate_ Kappa Kappa Gamma. Veronica didn’t even want to join a stupid sorority but her mother, Alice Sawyer, was a legacy for the epsilon chapter at Ohio State University. One of the girls tracked Veronica down the moment welcome week arrived. Veronica fully intended to grab a quick bagel with cream cheese and one of those strawberry banana fruit smoothies from this Dunkin Donut knock off place on campus. She wanted to avoid the crowd of people who were literally leaking with enthusiasm to join a dumb club to enhance their _college_ _experience_ , when Heather McNamara cornered her. They call her Mac for short (a reason Veronica won’t know for a good semester).

Veronica doesn’t know how Mac hunted her down but she knows she felt way under dressed in her lazy Saturday sweatpants and oversized Ohio State hoodie while Mac wore a fitted long sleeve with a fluttering skirt.

“You should join Delta Gamma,” Mac said with an alarming smile.

Veronica bristled, “how did you even—”

“You’re Alice Sawyer’s daughter. A legacy. It would be like, a crime, or something, if you didn’t carry the torch.”

And Veronica didn’t have any better options so she begrudgingly agreed. “Fine, okay.”

Mac then dragged her over to the Delta Gamma table to meet some of the other girls in the sorority to give her a feel of the atmosphere. Prissy wasn’t the right word to describe most of the girls—privileged was a bit better (and a nicer). But Veronica supposed she fits into the category of privilege when she looks back on how it was her mother’s connection that got her this position.

Veronica contemplated going to Cornell, somewhere far from her parents, but Ohio State was cheaper and easier to get in with her mother’s help. But she promised herself she would break from her mother’s shadow to blaze her own path. But, as she signed the papers that gave Delta Gamma control of her weekends and nights, Veronica felt herself conforming to the ideals of her mother.

“Don’t look so sad,” Mac brushed shoulders with her, grinning. “You’re not signing your soul away.”

Veronica smiled, “yeah I know. It’s just—a lot of paper work.”

“This stuff is just for clothing sizes so we can get a good head count on what to order. The important stuff is going to be emailed to you so you can do a quick signature electronically. It’s way easier.”

“Mac, can you help out with recruitment on the west side? Those damn Kappa’s brought a speaker and shave ice.” Regina George, their sorority president, said “they can’t even recruit people without bribing them. It’s sad really.”

“Kappa’s?” Veronica asked innocently.

“They are the scum of the earth and we _hate_ them!” Regina shouted, red in the face.

Veronica blinked. “…uhm, okay? Why do we hate them?”

Regina’s face looked pinched. “Mac,” her voice was frighteningly low.

“Right,” Mac jumped into action, latching on Veronica’s shoulder “come on Veronica. You can help me recruit on the west side.”

They didn’t speak again until they were safely outside. “Did I say something…?”

“Oh, no, it wasn’t you. Regina is just very passionate about her hate for the Kappa’s.”

“Is there a reason?”

“I’m only a sophomore so I know as much as you. But don’t think of it as hate—rivals sound better.”

It was definitely a circus over by the Kappa recruitment table. True to Regina’s word, there was a large speaker playing pop music from one of the popular radio stations in their area (Veronica wanted to nod along but was worried Regina was watching her somehow; prepared to punish her for any form of betrayal). There was also the iconic shave ice machine with various syrup flavors at their disposal. A long unorganized line was cluttered around the table so Veronica couldn’t see any of the girls who were supposed to be her rivals.

Mac seemed to have better luck spotting someone out. “Oh! I’m gonna say hi to a friend, are you—”

“I’m fine.” Veronica smiled, “I’ll see you at the next meeting? I have your number.”

Mac pulled her into a tight hug. “Of course. I’ll see you later!”

Veronica checked the time on her phone, it was a little past noon. She already had her classrooms located for tomorrow when classes began so there wasn’t anything left for her to do. She was contemplating going back to her dorm to be antisocial, maybe curl up with a good Netflix show and a snack, when some tall guy in a… _trench_ _coat_ (it’s like 60 degrees out) walked up to her. His black hair was pulled back, a small strand framing his forehead like a Superman curl but much more frazzled. He wore a simple grin, butt chin dimpling.

“Greetings and salutations,” he did a lame bow; when he stood back up the hair that was pulled back fell just above his eyes. He nodded his head back and his hair returned to its former glory. That’s when Veronica noticed the two cups of shave ice in his hands.

“Aren’t you hot?”

He arched an eyebrow, “you noticed?”

“No, dude,” Veronica spluttered “because of that coat.”

He shrugged. “It’s my thing. And I hope this is yours. I got mango over Swedish fish because only a monster would go for the ladder.”

“…I agree.” Veronica cautiously accepted the shave ice and took a quick taste (it’s the best she’s ever had but Regina can never know).

“I’m Jason Dean, but my friends call me JD…well, expect for one.”

“Veronica, Sawyer.”

“Ah, the new edition to the Delta’s.” JD gestured to himself, “I’m in Sigma Chi myself. So I’ll probably see you around at some of the parties we’re forced to show face for.”

“Can’t wait.” Veronica huffed.

“It’s not so bad. But this will be the only good thing you’ll be enjoying from the Kappa’s,” JD said as he pointed to the shave ice in her hand. “I’m sure George has already told you how to feel about them.”

“Rivalry isn’t a bad thing,” she said, “don’t you guys have rivals?”

“Guys don’t have rivals the way girls do.” JD chucked back the rest of his shave ice at an alarming speed. “—ooohhh, brain freeze—” he squeezed his eyes shut.

Veronica frowned, “dude are you okay?”

JD held a hand up, “it feels great.”

Okay, Veronica decided, this guy is insane.

“But…anyway,” JD shook his head as the pleasure ebbed away, “my friend from Kappa gave me two shave ice cups to keep me away from her table while she’s recruiting. I’m gonna make it look like I’m about to start crowd surfing so she gives me a whole tube of shave ice, preferably mango but I can opt for cherry if negations see fit.”

Veronica didn’t know what to say to that.

“I’ll see you around?” JD asked.

“Uh, yeah…have fun.”

JD grinned, “always do! Later Veronica.”

As he made his way back into Kappa territory, Veronica threw away her first impression of JD being cute and switched it for weird.

She thought it was much more fitting of an observation.

* * *

The same night Veronica found herself denying any kind of attraction to JD with her roommate, Martha.

“Eww,” Veronica groaned into her pillow, “it’s never gonna happen, Martha. You didn’t see the way he scarfed down that shave ice!”

Martha, ever the romantic, squealed. “He can be the one, Veronica!”

“If he’s the one then hell must be freezing over.”

Veronica and Martha went to Westerberg High together. They’ve been best friends since diapers and while they hadn’t planned on going to college together, it just happened. But Veronica was glad to have a friend while she was away from home.

“Only time will tell.”

Veronica laughed, “yeah. I guess it will.”

* * *

_Parties_

“Shot, shot, shot, shot…!”

The crowd burst into loud cheers as JD took his fourth (sixth maybe? She lost count) shot of vodka for the night. “Wooo!” he cheered himself on, almost tripping on himself when his body swayed.

“You the man!” Kurt Kelly (a face Veronica wished to never see again from high school) shook JD’s shoulders violently. “Take another.”

JD wrapped his arm around Kurt, slurring his words “only, but you, _you_ , you have to take one with me. Because we’re bros and I love you man.”

“You heard my bro,” Kurt yelled at once of his freshmen pledges, “get us some more shots!”

Veronica shook her head in bewilderment (with mild amusement). It’s been a little over a semester and she’s attending her first frat party. Regina throws a few parties here and there but Veronica has always managed to get out of them with some excuse about midterms or exams. Mac was the one who told her Regina’s patience was wearing thin and suggested she attend this one party for at least an hour just to show face. Martha had encouraged it said it might be _fun_ but Veronica wasn’t very thrilled.

The Sigma Chi frat house was packed. People were bumping into her left and right, and of course Veronica foolishly wore a hoodie and was sweating bullets.

“Wow,” Mac startled her as she slid up beside her with two red solo cups, “JD must be drunk if he’s latching onto Kurt. He can’t stand the guy.”

The only fun thing about the party was watching JD drink himself into the ground.

“No thanks,” Veronica said when Mac offered her a cup. “I’m only 18.”

“And I’m 20,” Janis, Regina’s girlfriend (an art major), snuck up and stole the offered cup. “Thank you.”

Mac blinked as Janis downed the contents of the cup. “Slow down?”

“No,” Janis shook her head, “the Kappa’s just showed up.”

“Oh boy, where’s Regina?” Mac looked frantic, “someone get her and tie her down, please? We cannot have another drunk dramatic sing off!”

Veronica frowned, “what the hell is happening—”

“I’ll get her.” Janis said over her shoulder as she pushed through the crowd.

Veronica turned to Mac, “who cares if the Kappa’s are here.”

“Regina does. It’s complete disrespect. The Kappa’s never go to any parties unless they’re the best of the best.”

“And—”

“They’ve never shown up to any of ours. Hence the disrespect.”

Veronica had more contradictions listed but a blur of light and dark blue came bursting through the doors. Veronica didn’t recognize any of the girls in her rival sorority except for this one girl with a ponytail who was in her creative writing class. It makes sense to her now, why the girl had given her a nasty look upon entry to the class.

“Hey,” Veronica noticed an outlier, “shouldn’t that girl be wearing blue with the rest of them?”

A stark red blazer stood out amongst the sea of blue.

“Of course she’s wearing red,” there was fondness in Mac’s voice; it sounded strange compared to the hostile tone Regina usually had towards Kappa’s.

“Who is she?”

Mac smiled, “that’s Heather. She’s one of the Kappa’s but red is her favorite color so she doesn’t do the blue thing. Her mother gives a large chunk into their funding so they don’t say anything about it.”

Veronica laughed. “That’s kind of badass.”

“Heather Chandler is not badass.” Regina snuck up from behind her, “she’s a demon spawn. As are the rest of them.”

Veronica jumped, “where did you even—”

“Let me give you the run down, freshman.” Regina silenced her. “Chandler is the worst. She’s only a sophomore but she acts like she runs the place. Just because she’s rich she thinks she can have anything and anyone—I heard she stole Cate’s boyfriend over Spring Break last year and she still hooked up with Ram at some party! It’s all a game to her.”

“Pretty sure those were just rumors,” Mac says; her face darker than Veronica’s ever seen.

“You can never know with her,” Regina shrugs. “—don’t even get me started on Heather.”

Veronica’s head is spinning. “You just did.”

“The other Heather.”

“How many are there?”

“Me,” Mac began, “and Heather Chandler in the red, and Heather Duke. She’s right next to her. She’s in Kappa too.”

Veronica asked, “what’s wrong with her?”

“What isn’t wrong with Duke?” Regina scoffed. “She’s a bitch.”

As if on cue, Duke turned in their direction to fix Regina with a nasty glare.

“She’s going down,” Regina said, pushing towards the Kappa (wasn’t Janis supposed to be on this?).

Veronica asked nervously, “uh, am I going to be forced to join a fight where we get our asses kicked by the Kappa’s as some kind of team bonding thing?”

“Regina and Duke always battle it out to see who can win in kings. They usually pick five people from each of their sororities to join them—”

“Mac!” Regina shouted from across the room (there were three other unfortunate girls from their sorority beside her), “come on bitch, you’re playing!”

Mac sighed, “and there’s my cue. I think she’s picking Janis as her fifth player so you’re safe tonight.”

“You sure? She can’t force you to play.”

“It’s fine,” Mac smiled. “I haven’t seen Duke this riled up in a while.”

Veronica leans into the banister and watches the game for a couple of minutes. She can’t deny that it’s interesting and fun to watch; there’s a buzz of energy in that one area where the Kappa’s and Delta’s sit around in a circle with a bottle of beer, cards surrounding it, as it taunts them.

At the start of the game, Regina goes first and draws a 2.

“Vodka,” Regina says as she slips the first card between the cap of the beer can, “Duke.”

“Obvious much?” Duke taunts before downing a shot. “My turn…6, everyone drink.”

Veronica can see where this game is going and, with most of her sisters distracted or drunk, she slips out the front door.

* * *

_711’s_

Veronica is contemplating calling Martha or a Lift to take her to the freshmen dorms when her stomach growls. There aren’t a lot of options in the area near the Sigma Chi frat house but she does see a 711 looming at her in the distance and a bag of cheese curls sounds awesome right now. So, Veronica makes a quick stop at the shiny store before going home where she plans on detailing her night with Martha in vivid detail because she doesn’t ever plan on going to another party.

Not her scene.

“Excuse me,” Veronica asks the lady at the counter “where are the cheese curls?”

“Over there I think?”

“Thanks.”

Veronica quickly realizes that the lady at the counter has no idea where anything is located. The direction she pointed her in led her to a stack of batteries and flashlights.

“…not trying to bury someone in the woods tonight, but thanks; now I know where to get my supplies,” Veronica whispers to herself.

“VERONICA!”

JD almost trips as he slides over to her in his gray socks.

“Dude,” she holds out her hand before he even thinks of hugging her and getting the smell of alcohol and sweat stuck in her clothes. “Where’re your socks, buddy?”

“Oh, Kurt took them, he’s babysitting tonight.”

“Right…did you walk here? You shouldn’t be alone.”

“M’not alone. My best friend’s getting me a slushie—” he whispered.

“Jason—”

“Hide me,” JD uses her as a shield even though he’s a good couple heads taller. “She’ll make me wear shoes.”

Heather Chandler turns the corner with a red slushie in her hand, she says “Jason,” in a strained voice.

“Uh, does he belong to you?” Veronica jokes.

“Unfortunately,” Heather says, “come on Jason. Your slushie’s melting.”

JD slips from behind Veronica to lean into Heather’s shoulder. “Thanks Heather—can I stay at your place tonight?”

“No way, last time you wore my robe. Now it’s all stretched out and smells like slushie syrup.”

JD rolls his eyes dramatically, “I promise not to wear you robe.”

“Hard pass. Now, go pay for you stuff so we can go. Then maybe I’ll think about it.” Heather turns to her when he’s gone, “sorry about that. He doesn’t usually harass strangers at 711.”

Veronica laughed, “It’s okay. He’s not a stranger, I met JD at rush week in September.”

Heather looks relieved. “Okay good…are you in a sorority?”

Veronica considers lying. Heather seems so _normal_ ; she wouldn’t want their dumb rivalry changing her attitude towards her. But Veronica was also proud of her organization so she found the courage to say—

“Delta Gamma.”

Heather laughs. “Scale of 1 to 10, how much of a handful is George?

Veronica’s lip twitches. “…I don’t think there’s a large enough box to fit Regina into.”

“I’m Heather,” it seems like she passed some kind of test because Heather holds out her hand.

“Veronica.”

“I’ve never seen you at any of the parties.”

“This was my first,” she curses her phrasing. “…parties aren’t really my thing.”

Heather nods, “same here. You’re not missing anything, just Duke and Regina having a pissing contest. It’s what—two o’clock? Right about now the rest of the girls are probably out of the game by default, Duke or Regina will win at kings but it won’t matter because they’ll each deny the game ending; at the same time, they’ll both be too drunk to remember how it really ended so they’ll just repeat the pattern at the next party.”

“Wow…thank you for spoiling that for me. Now I know never to go to another party.”

“It’s not all bad,” Heather says, “I’m usually there.”

“Yeah but,” Veronica cleared her throat, “I think Regina would faint if you and I hung out at a party together.”

“So she already gave you the ‘hate Kappa’s’ spiel.”

“Pretty much.”

Heather crosses her arms. “And what do you think about it?”

“…it’s kind of, high school? Reminds me too much of Westerberg.”

“You went to that shit hole too?”

Veronica blinked. “ _You_ went to Westerberg?”

“Sadly. But it wasn’t too terrible. JD was there.”

“JD too?”

“Ohio’s a small place, ya know?”

“Yeah,” Veronica laughs. “I guess so.”

“—Heather,” JD comes back with a receipt.

“I gotta take him home.” Heather hesitates, “do you need a ride?”

Veronica doesn’t know why she says, “sure.”

* * *

Heather drops JD off at his dorm first. Veronica gets out of the Porsche (her parents let her take this to college?) to help carry JD despite Heather’s refusal. She watches Heather push JD into bed but not before setting a couple bottles of water and some snacks on his nightstand for his hangover. She thinks it’s kind of sweet when JD gives her a hug but Heather tries to act like it’s a burden; but the red at the tip of her ears is telling.

They get back in the car and Veronica tells Heather she lives on the freshmen side. She thought the ride might be awkward since Heather’s pretty much a stranger, but it isn’t. She learns that Heather lives in the upper classmen side in the fancier apartments with two other girls with her own room. Heather’s majoring in Biology because she wants to be a doctor with a minor in Cannabis Studies just to piss her mom off. Veronica respects Heather’s desire to go against her mother because she wishes she had the courage to do the same.

“So Biology,” Veronica changes the topic because apparently mothers are a touchy subject. “Tell me more about that.”

For the rest of the ride Heather tries explaining to her the concepts of variation in species and recessive genes and how they’re not necessary for survival but they bring about unique traits. Veronica has no idea what Heather is talking about but she likes the way her eyes light up as she explains something she’s passionate about.

“This is me,” Veronica feels bad for interrupting.

“Okay,” Heather parks in front of her dorm. “Sorry if you’re in one of your writing classes and suddenly you can’t get Punnett squares out of your mind.”

Veronica smiled, “don’t worry. It was interesting.”

“Maybe next time you can tell me about journalism?”

Veronica blushed. “Uh, yeah that’s, we can do that.”

Heather laughs. “I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, get home safe.”

“I will, thanks.”

* * *

Veronica isn’t surprised to see Martha waiting in suspense beneath her blankets. “So? How was the party?”

“Where do I even start?”

She recounts her night to Martha but leaves out her encounter with Heather just because she doesn’t know what to make of it herself.

* * *

_Backyards_

Veronica promised she’d never go to another dumb party but she’s been to five this month. Martha is all for her getting the _college_ _experience_ , whatever that means, so she isn’t the best influence when Veronica’s looking for an excuse to bail.

“Drink?”

Veronica frowns.

“It’s just water,” Mac reassures. “I know you don’t drink.”

“Thanks.”

Mac leans into her side as they stand near the kitchen. “You’ve been to a lot of parties lately. Are you actually having fun?”

“You were right. I need to spend more time with you guys.” Veronica doesn’t take her eyes off the crowd as she looks for any form of red in the sea of dancing people.

Okay. So maybe she’s going to all these parties for the chance of running into Heather Chandler again. But it’s not her fault. Heather’s a Bio major so there’s no way they’ll ever have class together; this is the only way Veronica will get to see her.

“Is JD here?”

Mac shakes her head, “no, I haven’t seen him. Why? Is he who you’re looking for?”

If JD wasn’t here then there was a lower chance of Heather showing up.

“Yeah, he owes me some money for a slushie I bought him.”

Mac nudged her shoulder. “Maybe ask Heather? She’ll get the message to him.”

Veronica can only watch as Heather slips in through the living room. Once again, she’s a red dot in a sea of blue. She’s not wearing the blazer this time, instead she opts for a simple short sleeved shirt with a pair of tight blue jeans. Heather’s talking to Kurt when their eyes meet across the room.

“Regina would flip if I went anywhere near the Kappa’s.”

Heather whispers something to Kurt before she sneaks between the crowd and slithers outside.

Mac frowns. “You’re asking her a question not switching sides. Regina will live, it’s fine. Just, maybe make it look like you’re not having fun just in case she sees you.”

Against her better judgment, Veronica uses the signature game of kings between Regina and Duke to go out the slide door where she’d seen Heather exit. It leads her to the backyard. There’s a couple people she doesn’t recognize smoking dangerously close to the pool but they don’t seem intoxicated enough to fall in so she doesn’t worry about it.

“Never thought I’d see you at another party.”

Veronica is smiling when she turns to see Heather lounging on one of the pool chairs. She takes a seat in the one beside her, leaning her arms over the tops of her knees as she gives Heather her full attention.

“I’m trying to get the college experience,” she jokes. “Why’re you out here?”

“I knew by the time I got here George would be playing kings and then it’d be easier for me to get you alone.”

Veronica flushes. “...and why would you need to get me alone?”

Heather smiles, “you owe me a lesson on journalism, remember?”

Veronica doesn’t know why she’s a little disappointed but it fades the longer she talks to Heather about her major. They spend most of the night like that, just relaxing near the pool, talking, and sharing stories. They joke about the teachers they’ve had in high school. They both seem to agree that Miss Fleming was a pain in the ass and cared more about her image as a guidance counselor than she did about the actual wellbeing of the students.

“You know that rumor about Fleming’s water bottle having liquid laxatives in it?”

Veronica gasps “you didn’t!”

“It was so easy. I just sneaked into the teachers’ lounge and found which lunch was labeled hers.”

“You’re an evil genius.”

“...that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Veronica laughs so hard her stomach starts to cramp. She wipes the tears from her eyes and finds Heather staring at her softly before she looks away in a rush. Heather jumps to her feet and awkwardly stretches her arms above her head.

“I should probably head out.”

Veronica looks at her watch. “Shit. We’ve been out here that long?”

“I would stay but I’ve got a midterm coming up. Just wanted to show face for the Kappa’s. Do you need a ride back again?”

“No,” Veronica sighs. “…tonight I’m the designated driver.”

Heather raises an eyebrow. “Fun stuff.”

“Ha, ha. No really, I have Regina’s keys in my purse. Her plan to finally get me to stay the entire night at a party I guess.”

“Plan or not, it wasn’t so bad right?”

Veronica smiles up at Heather. From where she’s sitting on the lawn chair, the light lining the roof makes her blonde hair glow like a halo. She looks angelic and pure, even her smile is delicate.

“Yeah.” Veronica lets Heather help her to her feet but their hands stay together. Veronica suddenly realizes how close they’re standing but her feet won’t move. She can’t look away from those gray eyes that look blue in the light of the moon. Heather’s brow pinches together likes she’s thinking about something.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Veronica surprises herself again.

Veronica squeaks (so embarrassing) when Heather tips her chin up. Her face feels hot, and she wishes the world would just swallow her whole, but Heather’s smiling so sincerely that her eyes are gleaming; so, Veronica guesses she doesn’t make too much a fool of herself.

She’s never kissed a girl before just a couple guys in high school. Those kisses have always been quick and sloppy—hard. Heather’s lips feel like they’re barely touching her. The finger on her chin digs in just a bit when Heather applies pressure. She doesn’t realize it’s over until Heather lets her hand fall.

“So,” Heather digs her hands into her pockets, “…I’ll see you around.”

Veronica waves to Heather’s retreating back. It isn’t until the screen door closes does she fall back into the lawn chair. She sits there until Regina finds her, ready to go, and can’t stop tracing her lips with the tips of her fingers.

* * *

“You _what_?” Martha gasps.

“She—I—we kissed?”

Martha shakes her head. “…you met this girl once at a sketchy 711 and now you’re making out with her at parties?”

“It wasn’t sketchy, it had some nice reviews, and she’s not some girl. Heather went to Westerberg and she’s one of the Kappa’s.”

Martha suddenly looks thrilled (she almost gets whiplash). “…forbidden love,” she whispers.

“No.” Veronica frowns. “It was just a kiss—I’ve never even kissed a girl. Isn’t this one of those things that just happens at college parties sometimes?”

“You weren’t drunk—”

“She might have been—” Martha gives her a look “—okay she wasn’t. This doesn’t have to be a thing.”

Martha notices her distress, “you’re right. It doesn’t have to be a thing.”

“…thank you—ack!” a pillow hits her head.

“That’s for waiting over a month to tell me about her.”

* * *

_Through the grapevine_

A couple days later Veronica is too swamped with trying to finalize her midterm essay for creative writing to think about anything let alone Heather Chandler and how she’s haunting her with the memory of their kiss. She’s in the library outlining the characters and plot for her story when two girls from the table next to her speak louder as their excitement rises. Veronica’s contemplating going back to her dorm, since Martha is in class around this time, when she hears—

“Chandler’s been MIA lately, wonder if she has someone new keeping her busy.”

Veronica stops writing.

“Last semester was Ram, heard she even hooked up with his cousin Liz for a while.”

“She’s always messing around with someone, it’s disgusting.”

“Yeah, but she’s hot as fuck so can you blame her?”

“Not really…and even if she’s hooking up with someone else, I’m gonna change that.”

One of them whistles, “you’re finally making a move?”

“At the Alpha Phi Alpha party they’re throwing to kick off spring break. Best place to do it, everyone’s gonna be fucked.”

Veronica doesn’t stay to hear the rest of the conversation.

* * *

“You look great,” Mac tells her on Friday night as they walk up the steps to the Alpha’s frat house.

Veronica brushes her hair back, grinning “thanks.” She’s not wearing anything over dramatic, just a cute black dress. But after wearing nothing but sweatshirts and hoodies to these parties, anything is an upgrade.

They move as a group like always and head to the kitchen for drinks before anything else. Regina’s in charge of mixing because she knows everyone’s limits. Veronica stays close to Mac like she usually does and waits.

She doesn’t wait long before—

“Ugh, who dragged the Kappa’s in.” Regina huffs.

Janis asks, “can we not have a dramatic game of kings tonight? Spring break is literally days away.”

“No games. Just fun tonight ladies. Let’s toast.” Regina gives a green tea shot to all of them. “To spring break and Delta Gamma!”

Her sorority drinks to Delta Gamma but Veronica drinks because of the girl flirting with Heather. She easily recognizes her as the library gossip from earlier. She’s basically latched onto Heather’s arm while she leans close, laughing and whispering in her ear. Veronica knows it’s not an accident when the library gossip’s chest presses against Heather’s arm.

“I thought you didn’t drink?” Mac asks.

“Celebrating; spring break is next week and my midterms are all submitted.” Veronica reaches out for a solo cup, “let’s dance!”

Mac seems surprised but she never passes up the chance to dance and follows her to the floor. They jump with the crowd when one of their favorite songs come on, sharing goofy dance moves, and competing to see who’s the worst. Regina is more than a little tipsy, borderline drunk, when she starts trying to moon walk. It doesn’t go well; if anything she’s just sliding her heels into the floor (Janis takes that as her cue to remove Regina’s shoes).

“Nice moves Sawyer,” JD sneaks up behind her being all tall and mysterious.

“Hey,” she smiles, “what’s up?”

JD points his finger, “everything in that direction.”

It’s about the same time she notices how sloppy his shirt looks, wrinkled around the edges. His v-neck is lower than it should be, like someone’s been pulling on it. “You okay buddy?”

“Oh yeah, I feel great…” he holds onto her shoulders as if he’s about to ask a serious question. “Have you been drinking?”

Veronica frowns, “just a couple of shots—”

“I can tell.” JD smiles sweetly before walking away, “I’m gonna get more drinks, find me when you’re on my level!”

Veronica’s seen him in worse states so she doesn’t follow to make sure he’s okay. It’s definitely not because she gets distracted when she sees Heather slip down one of the hallways. She tells Mac she’s going to the bathroom and follows the direction she saw Heather go. A tail end of a red shirt is shown going into a room but before the door closes, Veronica sneaks in.

“What the fu—oh…” Heather’s faces goes from rage to surprise. “Veronica? There’s another bathroom down the hall, I can use that one if you need to—”

“Stop talking.”

Heather’s brow cuts in “excuse me?” and Veronica thinks she looks so cute when she’s confused. It’s enough logic, mixed with alcohol, to make her pull Heather down by her shoulders and place a hard kiss on her mouth. Heather makes a startled sound but moves swiftly; she grabs Veronica’s hips and kisses back.

Heather presses her against the door and Veronica’s grateful because when she feels a tongue swipe her bottom lip her knees go weak. She opens her mouth and moans, gripping Heather’s arms tighter, when their tongues meet. Veronica’s mind is numb she doesn’t hear the other person knock on the door until Heather pulls away.

Veronica’s eyes open slowly; she’s blessed with a flushed Heather staring down at her in awe—

“Are you finished in there?”

Veronica curses her luck.

“Can I piss in peace, George?” Heather’s voice is dripping with sarcasm.

Regina growls, “stupid Kappa’s” before her steps disappear.

Heather clears her throat, “so…do you want to—”

“Let’s go to your place.”

“I…” Heather blinks, “have you been drinking?”

“Just a couple shots.”

Heather frowns. “I thought you didn’t drink.”

“It’s almost spring break.” Veronica says, “your place?”

Heather doesn’t need to be told thrice.

* * *

“Shit,” Veronica whispers as she violently tries to find her bra. “…where is it?”

A rustling in the bed is her only warning before a rough voice says, “I threw it near my hamper.”

“…thanks…” Veronica blushes when she finds her black lace bra hanging from Heather’s hamper. She pulls it on, nervous under Heather’s sleepy gaze, and then chucks her dress on. She makes sure she has her phone and keys before she awkwardly stops by the door.

There was something she planned on saying but seeing Heather, hair disheveled with telling marks scattered below her neck, brings back memories from last night. Veronica suddenly doesn’t remember why she’s leaving.

“Veronica,” Heather purrs, “you have class at 8:30.”

Veronica nods, “Yeah, okay, uhm—I’ll see you later, thanks for…never mind that sounds weird.”

“Bye Veronica,” Heather puts her out of her misery.

“Bye Heather.” Veronica squeaks out before closing the door. She gives herself a moment to gather her thoughts before she rushes through the living room before Heather’s roommates can see her.

* * *

“I thought this wasn’t gonna to be a thing.”

Veronica says, “it’s not!”

“Really?” Martha looks at the clock, “then why are you doing a walk of shame at 8:00 in the morning?”

* * *

Sometime after her class Veronica gets a follow request from @Hessa_Chandler on Instagram.

* * *

_Questions_

Veronica may or may not be avoiding the whole ‘I slept with Heather’ thing. But it’s not like Heather’s doing her part, she hasn’t reached out to Veronica (asking to follow her on Instagram doesn’t count). Part of Veronica is thrilled with Heather giving her space to figure this out though. She doesn’t know what she wants or what’s best for her.

Heather is great when they’re together but the things she hears are startling. Veronica wants to hear from someone else about Heather, someone not bias. She would ask JD but he’s her best friend and would likely relay the information back. And Veronica doesn’t want Heather hearing that she’s asking around about her.

Instead, Veronica goes to the only person she can think of.

“Hey Mac.”

She smiles, “hey Veronica! What’s up? Excited for spring break?”

“I’m not going anywhere, just staying home to work for a while.” Veronica says as she sits beside her in the cafeteria. “You?”

Mac nods, “I’m going to Florida with friends. I’m super excited, we don’t get to hang out a lot.”

“Cool.” Veronica drums her fingers on the table, “…I wanted to ask you, what’s Regina’s deal with Heather?”

“Which one?”

“Uhm…Chandler, I think? Is that her last name?”

“Yeah, Heather. Regina doesn’t have it out directly for her, it’s just because of her Kappa association I’m guessing.”

Veronica says, “oh, I thought it might be because Heather and Janis were a thing or—”

“What!” Mac splutters, “where did you hear that?”

“Nowhere! But I’ve heard people talk about Heather and how she hooks up with a lot of people so I just assumed. But you’ve been around so I wanted to get your take on it.”

“I don’t have a take on anything, just…look. Don’t believe everything you hear, Veronica.” Mac stands up and shoulders her purse. “I’ve got to get to class. Have a good break. I’ll see you in a week.”

Veronica’s put off by Mac’s sudden cold shoulder but doesn’t doubt she deserves it.

* * *

It takes Veronica a couple hours of procrastinating before she builds the courage to message Heather on Instagram.

 **Vee_Sawyer:** Hi

Martha pushes her. “It took you four hours to come up with that!”

“You’ve got something better?”

“Anything is better than that! It’s so vague!”

Her phone vibrates.

 **Hessa_Chandler:** Hi yourself

“Holy molly, it worked!” Martha cheers, “she actually understands your awkwardness!”

“I’m not that awkward.” Veronica huffs.

“Don’t mess this up, if you’re a dry texter then she won’t answer and then you’ll be at square one again.” Martha says, “ask her something that’ll start a conversation that can last.”

 **Vee_Sawyer:** anything planned for spring break or are you returning to the trenches of Westerberg as well?

“Geez, you’re such a writer it’s apparent.”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “I’m not that—”

“She’s typing!”

 **Hessa_Chandler:** alas, I will not be returning to the trenches

Veronica smiles while Martha squeals.

“She’s just as awkward as you, it’s adorable.”

* * *

_Spring Break_

“Why do you wear red every time you’re out with the Kappa’s?”

Heather laughs over facetime. She’s cooking pancakes on the stove so her phone in her other hand, tilted at an angle that barely lets Veronica see her profile.

“One, blue isn’t my color—”

“Anything is your color.”

“True,” Heather grins, “and two…I don’t know, I like to stand out sometimes. I give so much of my time to them and money but they still expect us to do everything together. When that happens it’s hard to remember who you are so I wear red as a reminder.”

There’s a thick pause.

“That’s dumb—”

“No I like it, it’s cute.”

Heather snorts. “Words no one has ever used to describe me as.”

“Be quiet.” Veronica says, “but hurry up your pancakes because I have a serious personal question for you.”

“Okay, give me a second.”

It’s day five into spring break and Veronica and Heather have been talking nonstop since their Instagram messaging. They’d been going back and forth through the app before Heather sent her number to her and said it was faster that way. Veronica was hoping to get some time with Heather in person but she was in Florida with friends for break and wouldn’t be back until early Sunday morning.

“What’s up?” Heather must have her phone leaning against something because finally Veronica can see her face and not just the side.

“Don’t feel offended by this, and you can choose if or if not to answer—”

“Ronnie, what is it?”

Veronica can’t forget about the conversation she heard. “…I’ve heard things, from people.”

“Vague. Love it.” The sarcasm is rich.

“I know people talk but I’m curious. I’ve heard that you kind of…get around?”

Heather doesn’t seem fazed. “And?”

Veronica looks away. “Nothing, I guess.”

“…sorry if that sounded like I didn’t care.” Heather says after a moment. “I’m just used to the rumors, high school prepared me for it so I’m kind of…immune? But it’s bothering you so…no. I have never hooked up with Kurt and Ram, I just tutor them in stats on the weekends, and same with Liz; she’s on my track team so I’m just around her a lot. And I’ve never messed around with Janis to get under Regina’s skin or anything dumb like that. And no to anything else you’ve heard from those idiots who think they know a thing about me.”

Veronica thought she’d feel better about getting the truth but she somehow feels worse.

“I’m sorry,” she sighs, “I feel like an asshole for even asking.”

Heather shakes her head. “No, I get it…I probably wasn’t even going to reach out to you until you messaged me.”

“Why not?”

“It’s college.” Heather shrugs, “I thought maybe it was like a one-night stand or something and you didn’t want it to happen again.”

“So you followed me on Insta?”

“I was testing the waters. You didn’t reach out to me until like four hours later and all you said was ‘hi’. I thought you were looking for a booty call or something.”

Veronica blushes, “did it really seem like that?”

“I wasn’t complaining either way.”

“Shut up—”

“If I was in Ohio I’d definitely visit you so we could do it again.”

Veronica’s throat feels dry. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’d probably visit you more than once. Couple times a day.”

“Then,” Veronica finds her confidence “maybe we should meet up when you’re back in town.”

Heather nods. “I think that’s a good idea.”

Noise from the kitchen breaks their heated eye contact. Heather looks past the camera to glare in the distance, she mumbles something that sounds like _stupid troll_ before turning back to Veronica.

“I’ve gotta go Ronnie. I’ll text you.”

Veronica smiles. “Okay, sounds good.”

* * *

It’s been two long, trying, days but Sunday morning has finally arrived. Veronica didn’t want to sound too eager about seeing Heather when her plane touched back down in Ohio; she wanted to give her time to unpack and be with family before they met up again. She isn’t complaining however, when Heather texts her a couple hours later asking if she wants to go on a late-night Wawa run. She sends her location and finds that their houses are only a couple minutes away. It’s not long before Heather picks Veronica up in her signature Porsche.

Veronica doesn’t know how they end up in the backseat.

“Hey.” Heather stops kissing her neck to ask, “what’re you doing tomorrow afternoon? Around five.”

“You, hopefully.” Veronica jokes, slipping a hand under Heather’s lace panties.

“Ah—” Heather’s hand that’s not holding herself up presses into the glass. “…seriously. Are you free?”

Veronica joins the conversation if only it means they can concentrate on more important issues. “I should be, why?”

“I’m having some friends over at my house. We’re just gonna hang out before school starts up again. JD will be there—”

Veronica frowns. “Please. Don’t ever. Mention that goofball when my hand is between your legs again.”

“Sorry.” Heather kisses her, “so?”

“Can I bring Martha?”

Heather mimics her, “Please. Don’t ever. Mention that hopeless romantic when your—”

“Shut up.” Veronica laughs, “we’ll be there at five.”

* * *

“I knew you were rich but I didn’t know you were this rich.”

Heather rolls her eyes. “Can we be done with the awe? The ice cream is gonna melt.”

“I recommend the slushies!” JD shouts from the couch.

“Thanks again for inviting me, Heather.” Martha says.

“Any friend of Veronica’s is a friend of mine.”

JD shouts, “and mine!”

Heather runs into the living room to start a violent pillow fight with JD to get him to shut up. Veronica is highly amused when Heather lands a hard blow that knocks him to the ground. She’s only a little jealous when Heather straddles him and proceeds to take no mercy (cue multiple pillows blows to the face).

The door bell rings during their wrestling.

“Ronnie can you get that?”

“ _Ronnie,_ ” _JD_ mocks her.

“Shut up, slushie breath!”

Veronica doesn’t want to miss the rest of the fight so she rushes to the door. “Hi— _Mac_? What are you doing here?”

“Veronica?” Mac looks just as startled. “…I uh, didn’t think you’d be here.”

Duke huffs. “You gonna let us in or what? These bags are heavy.”

“So-sorry,” Veronica lets them in. “Heather, Mac and Duke are here?”

Heather looks up. “Yo.”

“Yo,” Duke replies. “I got the clothes you bought in Florida that you couldn’t fit inside that tiny car of yours.”

JD pushes the pillow out from his face, screaming “Mac! Help me!”

“Heather.”

“Fine,” she rolls off him to slump on the couch.

“Uhm…” Martha frowns. “Aren’t you in Delta Gamma with Veronica?”

Mac nods.

“And you two are Kappa’s?”

Heather and Duke nod.

“Then why are you…not trying to kill each other or challenge the other in a game of kings?”

“They’re my roommates,” Heather says.

“What?” Veronica frowns, “but I thought we had this thing where we’re supposed to hate the Kappa’s? Does Regina know you’re living with two of them?”

“Does Regina know you’re sleeping with one?” Duke shoots back.

“Damn,” JD whistles.

“I’m so confused.” Veronica mumbles with a red tint coloring her face.

“We’ve all been friends since high school,” Mac explains. “Heather and Duke joined the Kappa’s but the Delta’s fit in better with the career I want. A lot of people in the fashion industry were Delta’s so I chose them.”

“How does Regina not know you live with Kappa’s?”

“We have to go to events together not each other’s apartments.”

“So…Duke, you don’t hate Delta’s?”

“Nope. I just like annoying Regina. I don’t know where this rivalry thing came from.”

Veronica scoffs. “This is so dumb. If no one even knows why this exists then we should just get rid of it. The Kappa’s shouldn’t have to avoid parties just because Delta’s are throwing them and we don’t have to play that stupid game just to prove a point.”

“Maybe you should.”

They all turn to Martha.

“You said no one ever gets to see the outcome of the game.” Martha says, “how about we record it. One final game. But this time, when someone pulls the Queen you ask questions that hit a little too close to home.”

Heather grins. “Or if we draw a King—”

“—we can end this rivalry rule once and for all.” Veronica says with a smile.

“Are they finishing each other’s sentences now?” Duke makes a puking sound.

Veronica pays her no mind. In the heart of the moment, she jumps onto the couch and raises her hand.

“Delta Gamma will be throwing a party the night before spring break ends and this time, the Kappa’s will come. We’re all gonna be playing on different teams, but we’ll have the same goal in mind. Martha, will you do us the honor of recording this sure to be shit show?”

“Shit show!” JD cheers, always in the mood for chaos.

“I’ll do it,” Martha agrees.

Veronica grins. “operation king is a go!”

* * *

_Operation King_

It’s halfway into the party and Veronica’s getting worried. Heather said she’d try and get the Kappa’s to show face so they can carry out their plan but it’s close to 3 am and they’re still not here. She can’t even find Mac so Martha’s next to her trying to keep her calm but she’s slowly losing it.

It’s not until Mac walks through the front door with Heather, JD, and the other Kappa’s, does Veronica calm down. And seeing them stand together, united, is a much better image for what they’re about to do.

“Mac,” Regina meets them in the middle. “What’re they doing here?”

Duke steps forward. “We’re here for one last game. Kings. Let’s find out who the real winner is. I already have my team lined up: me, Heather, Lonnie, Amanda, and Jodie.”

“…fine.” Regina crosses her arms, “I’ll take Mac, Susie, Janis and—Veronica.”

JD sets the game up. He puts the beer can in the middle of the scattered cards before stepping away from the soon to be war zone. He sits with Martha, and Kurt and Ram, in the kitchen where she’s discreetly recording.

Regina picks first. “5, useless,” she sticks it under the beer cap.

Duke goes next. “8, you and me George.”

They each take a sip from their cups and the game continues. Veronica’s glad she listened to Heather and ate something before this game because they’re not even five minutes in and she’s already had a couple drinks. One for not touching the floor fast enough when Janis pulled a 4 and another for not having a word to rhyme with orange after Mac drew 9 (you try rhyming when your words keep slurring).

Veronica was quickly forgetting what her mission was when Duke’s turn came again and she pulled a Jack. Her lips turned up into a devious smirk.

Veronica’s glad she’s on her side.

“Never have I ever…” she holds up three fingers, “slept with a Delta.”

Veronica takes it back. Duke has no sides.

She’s terrified to see Regina’s face when Heather drops a finger so she stares at the carpet instead. All she hears is Regina’s scoff in disgust. “Why am I not surprised.”

They’re halfway through the circle when Veronica sees Duke and Mac give a subtle nod in each other’s direction. Veronica can almost hear Duke saying _maybe this next one will surprise you_. And when it’s Mac’s turn, Veronica realizes there was never gonna be a right way about confessing this.

“Never have I ever slept with a Kappa.”

Veronica can’t believe she got herself into this situation. But, it was necessary to break the cycle of hate…even if she ended up sacrificing herself.

“What?” Regina’s voice sounds dangerously high. “Veronica—”

“Never have I ever jumped into a pool with socks on,” Janis steers the game quickly.

Veronica’s glad when the game finally ends with Mac winning the mini round. Veronica refuses to look in Regina’s direction and only focuses on the players who draw cards. It isn’t until Regina takes her turn does she look at her and finds a terrifying glare meeting her head on.

“Queen.”

Veronica cursed. This meant Regina got to ask anyone a—

“Veronica.” Regina asks, “who’s the Kappa you slept with?”

Veronica doesn’t have to answer the question. She’s not supposed to. But it should be obvious by now. And if they’re going to break this stupid wheel they shouldn’t care about its stupid rules.

“Heather Chandler” she confesses before drinking.

Regina shoots up. “You can’t—she’s a _Kappa_!”

Veronica isn’t paying her much attention. There are five card left on the table. It’s her turn. She knows the cap will break when she places her card under. There won’t be another chance: she has to pick the right card.

“Are you listening?” Veronica pulls a card that seems different from the rest, “that’s not allowed. We hate Kappa’s. That’s the first thing you learn! It’s our motto, we stand by it, it’s the rule—"

“It’s a dumb rule,” she finally looks up.

Regina turns red with fury. “What did you just say?”

Veronica holds up a King of Hearts.

“I have a king. This means I get to make a rule that everyone has to follow.” Veronica slips the card under the can after she proclaims, “the new rule is—Delta’s and Kappa’s will learn to coexist on this campus and forget about their stupid rivalry.”

The can explodes under the pressure of the last king.

Veronica plucks the card out from under the cap so she can chug the beer and end the game. It’s the best slightly warm beer she thinks she’ll ever have.

“Regina,” Veronica says. “We have no reason to hate the Kappa’s. They’ve never done anything to us so why should we?”

“It’s the rule—”

“There’s a new rule now.” Janis says softly.

Veronica nods. “…I don’t hate Heather or Duke, and I’m sure they don’t hate you—”

She’s very proud of their will power when they don’t object and simply make a disgruntled face.

“Who even told you to hate Kappa’s?”

Regina, outnumbered, falls back into her seat. “…my sorority president when I was a freshman—”

“We have this rule because four years ago some bitter chick made you hate some girls you’ve never met?” Mac frowns.

“It was tradition!”

Veronica says, “now we have a new tradition…Regina?”

“Fine,” she sighs, “I guess we can start a new tradition.”

* * *

_New Beginnings_

They’re having lunch outside on the grass on one of the warmer days when Heather asks, “you wanna get dinner tonight?”

“Sure,” she looks up from her journal. “I’m feeling pizza for takeout.”

Heather makes a face. “…I was thinking we could eat in. Maybe dress up a little? We never go anywhere.”

It takes her a moment to realize—

“Are you asking me out?”

Heather looks away, she pushes her shades up higher on her face. “Is that a problem?”

“So romantic.”

“Is that a yes or no?”

“It’s always a yes.” Veronica leaps up to press a lasting kiss to Heather’s lips. “But I still want pizza.”

“Fine. Compromise. You better wear a dress.”

A shadow blocks the sun and forces Veronica to look up. She smiles when she finds Regina waving down at them.

“Hey guys.”

“Hey.”

Heather mumbles, “George.”

“What’s going on?”

Regina hands them each a flyer. “Birthday party at my house next week. It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“But you’re handing out your own invitations?”

“I’ll be sure to act surprised.”

Veronica laughs, “I’m sure you will. And we will definitely be there. Right Hessa?”

Heather grunts and it’s the closest Regina’s going to get to a yes. “Thanks. I’ll see you guys at game night.”

“Bye Regina.”

Veronica moves up to lean into Heather’s side as their backs press against the tree. She laces their fingers together while she reads the details of the party; Heather tilts her head back and attempts to take a nap before her next lecture.

These days, the sun seems to shine brighter on Ohio State now that the Delta’s and Kappa’s live in peace.


	2. Kappa Kappa Gamma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather doesn’t love a lot of things (ask her mother) but rush week is special.

**Rivalry**

Chapter Two: _Kappa Kappa Gamma_

* * *

1

_Rush Week_

Heather doesn’t love a lot of things (ask her mother) but rush week is special. It’s the only day she doesn’t have track practice (so she can eat whatever she wants without worrying about throwing it up after whatever intense workout the coaches have planned) while she pisses Regina George off at the same time. Heather doesn’t care about the stupid rivalry thing the Delta’s have going on, but if they want to start a fight then she’s always up for some chaos. So, when she found out it was going to be 70 degrees (hot as hell for early March) she called in a few favors. Kurt brought his large speaker out and cued up some music from his phone while Liz brought the extra tubes of shave ice she had leftover from one of her RA events a couple nights ago.

“Look at them,” Duke brushes up beside her to snatch her fifth cup of cherry shave ice. “They’re so cheerful and excited about their future at college.”

Heather hums as she watches the freshmen trek across campus in childlike wonder.

Duke laughs, “I can’t wait to see the light dim from their eyes. College sucks us dry. Remember when we were like that? All happy about the future?’

“Don’t remind me.”

Heather tries not to groan as one of the freshmen manage to get to the front of their table. Heather only volunteers for rush week so she can skip out on practice while gaining some points with her sorority (this way she doesn’t have to show up for the shit show that is welcome week).

“Hi, I’m Amber, I was curious about your sorority.”

Heather plasters on a fake smile. “Sure. There’s not much to know. We do a lot of community service work around the area, we’re dedicated to education, and…I could go on forever. It’s more important for us to get to know you so we can see if you fit in with our environment. So, what’s your major?”

“I’m majoring in mathematics—”

“No way!” Heather feigns interest, “Duke is a wiz at math. You two have _so_ much to talk about.”

Duke frowns. “Heather I don’t think—”

“You should definitely show her around the math department and introduce her to the faculty.”

Duke purses her lips. “Fine. Right this way, Alice—”

“It’s Amber,” the freshmen says as she follows behind Duke.

Heather lets her shoulders fall. She has less than an hour before she’s off the clock. Time is going slower than she needs it to. Heather gives up playing the game on her phone and searches the crowd instead. She almost drops her phone into a tube of shave ice when she spots Mac walking with _her_. The _her_ who Heather had the biggest crush on in high school. Heather never got a chance to talk to her since they were a grade apart and once she graduated she thought it was better to move on (the odds of them going to the same college was low) but here she is.

“Shave ice,” JD scares the crap out of her “don’t mind if I do.”

“Jason, those are for pledges only.” Heather slaps his hand away. “And don’t sneak up on me like that, creep.”

“You love me and come on, you know I love all things cold and slushie.”

“You can have one—”

“Yes—”

“If you do me a favor.”

“Sure.”

“Give this shave ice to that girl over there next to Mac, with the brown hair and eyes, find out who she is.” Heather pauses to look him up and down, “but make yourself seem really weird so she doesn’t think you’re cute or something. Here…wear this coat.” She pulls some baggy trench coat off the chair that was likely left behind by a professor (probably one of the older ones who still catch a “chill” in 70-degree weather).

JD scoffs, “what? No way!”

“Come on. I helped you out with Stacey Benson. She was flirting with me until I made fun of her skirt and acted like a bitch. Why do you think she called you?”

JD buckles under her glare. “Fine. Give me the damn thing. But I want extra scoops for this.”

“Whatever. Just find out her name for me.”

“You’re welcome Jason.”

“Just go!” Heather pushes him away. She doesn’t want the brown-haired girl to catch her staring at her (she’s hidden by the crowd but still worries) so Heather tries to distract herself by actually doing her job or at least, she pretends to refold brochures.

“Hey Heather,” Mac is beaming as she walks over to pull her into a hug.

Over her shoulder, Heather can see JD doing an awkward bow in which the brown-haired girl makes a disgruntled face.

“Whoa, you okay?”

Heather nods. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re _smiling_.” Mac squeals, “what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Heather forces her eyes away from her crush “you want some shave ice? I’ve got like forty more minutes before my shift is over. Then we can hit up the beach, it’s too nice a day to waste.”

2

She’s at the beach a couple hours later trying to relax on one of their old bathroom towels Mac brought along when she gets a FaceTime request from JD. Figuring it’s about the secret mission she sent him on (and the two nosy best friends one each of her sides) she denies the call.

Not a second later she gets a text.

 **Slushie king:** you ignored my call : (

 **Slushie king:** ass hole

Heather rolls her eyes.

 **Demon queen:** can’t talk, Duke and Mac are right here.

 **Demon queen:** I don’t want to make this a thing

She loves her friends but they can be intolerable when she has a crush. Her and Kiki broke up a year ago and Duke still gives her looks when they hang out or talk (they barely dated for a month before they realized the chemistry wasn’t there). Some days she worried Mac was planning her bachelorette party.

 **Slushie king:** already is

 **Slushie king:** Veronica Sawyer. She’s a freshmen, saw her with Mac so she’s probably a Delta

A Delta, Heather can work with this.

 **Slushie king:** you’re welcome bitch

Heather frowns.

 **Demon queen:** again, Stacey Benson

A second later—

 **Slushie king:** my apologizes your majesty

3

Heather only regrets dumping that freshmen on Duke a little bit when she won’t shut up about it later that night back at their apartment.

“All she did was talk about equations,” Duke groans as she falls backwards onto the couch “it was awful! You owe me Chandler!”

Mac smiles from the kitchen where she’s cooking spaghetti for the fourth time this week (college budgets). “Oh, that explains it.”

Heather is too busy sketching random square patterns into the corner of her Genetics syllabus to notice anything. How can she focus when she finally has a name to a beautiful face: Veronica Sawyer. Two years later but she finally has it. The only problem is, Veronica just had to choose to join the Delta’s. It’s surely unfortunate but not impossible. If anything it’ll just makes things more interesting.

“Explains what?” Duke asks.

“Why Heather was smiling when I showed up.”

Duke jumps up, “you’re dead Chandler!”

Heather’s too lost in her thoughts to see Duke running towards her. It’s her own fault, for letting her guard down, and she accepts the loss when Duke tackles her to the ground.

4

_Parties_

Heather isn’t a fan of parties but she enjoys watching Duke and Regina make fools of themselves when they play Kings. It’s been a little over a semester and Heather hasn’t gone to as many parties as she normally did when she was a freshmen last year. But she’s a sophomore now, she’s just getting into her core classes for Bio, and track practice is demanding (and it’s still indoor, the real work begins in April and the results show up late May). But she supposes it’s worth it when she sees JD taking way too many shots and draping himself around Kurt. She knows how much pressure he’s under, majoring in Engineering isn’t a joke, so she sits back to watch over him with a satisfied smile.

While Duke wastes time hunting Regina down, Heather hangs off by the side talking to Kiki, one of the girls on her team (yes the ex), until JD finds her per their usual routine.

“Hessa,” JD literally falls on top of her “slushie time.”

“That’s my cue,” she tells Kiki “I’ll see you at practice?”

“Yeah. Get home safe guys.”

5

_711’s_

“You should try it.”

Heather pushes the cold treat away. “No thanks. That’s all you.”

“Suit yourself.” JD takes a hefty slurp from his second slushie (the lady at the desk hates her job and isn’t even paying them any attention). “Bliss,” he sighs out.

“Yeah. Great. Can we go now?”

JD whines, “I want chips—”

“Okay,” she assuages the situation before he breaks out to tears like last time “I’ll make you a slushie to go and you get some chips. Sound good?”

JD nods so much his bangs, damp from the heat on the dance floor, sticks back to his forehead. She carefully takes the cup and makes another while he scurries away towards the snack isle. Heather gets a little side tracked on her way to find him (those damn corn nuts) so all she hears is—

“VERONICA!”

—before she takes off to put a leash on her idiot.

“Jason—” she’s not prepared when she sees JD hiding behind Veronica freaking Sawyer. She’s convinced she either has the best luck or worst timing.

“Uh,” Veronica seems confused but not irritated “does he belong to you?”

Heather finds her footing quickly. “Unfortunately, come on Jason. Your slushie’s melting.”

JD takes the bait but she has to bribe him with false hope about him staying at her place tonight (he hogs the covers more than Mac does). Heather wants to slap him when he brings up the damn robe he stole from her, she doesn’t want to see whatever freaked out expression Veronica’s wearing. Maybe this is karma? She’s being punished for making JD look like a weirdo and so, now, Heather herself looks like one.

Oh. And maybe karma for the Duke thing too.

“Sorry about that.” Heather steals herself for when she finally looks at Veronica (she’s prettier up close…that’s not a weird thought, right?). “He doesn’t usually harass strangers at 711.”

Veronica laughs, “It’s okay. He’s not a stranger, I met JD at rush week in September.”

Heather almost forgot. “Okay good…are you in a sorority?” Heather doesn’t know how she keeps a conversation up with the way her hearts beating in her chest.

Veronica doesn’t speak for a moment, and Heather worries she did something wrong, but eventually she says, “Delta Gamma.”

“Scale of 1 to 10, how much of a handful is George?

Veronica looks amused. “…I don’t think there’s a large enough box to fit Regina into.”

“I’m Heather,” she hopes she doesn’t look too eager when she holds out her hand.

“Veronica.”

Heather is proud to say she keeps the conversation going without making a complete fool of herself. Her hands are sweating every time Veronica so much as looks at her but, she’s managing (she may ramble a bit about Duke and Regina’s obsession with Kings but Veronica doesn’t seem put off by it).

While they’re talking she learns that parties aren’t really Veronica’s thing. She also learns (on an unrelated note) that Veronica’s lips twitch when she’s trying not to laugh at something she finds amusing and she looks off to the side when she’s trying to find the right words.

She almost doesn’t want to leave when JD comes back, but she also needs to take these heels off because they’re killing her feet. Heather tells Veronica she has to take JD home when she remembers Veronica is a freshmen and likely lives on the other side of campus. She doesn’t want to over step but she also doesn’t want anything bad to happen to her so she asks—

“…do you need a ride?”

She’s about to take it back, say she’s sorry for overstepping, when Veronica says, “sure.”

6

When she pulls JD into his dorm she tries to convince Veronica to stay in the car but she insists on helping. Heather takes over when they get inside, saying a quick “hey” to JD’s roommate Tom, and pushes JD into his squeaky bed. It’s instinct that she brush his hair out of his eyes and leave water on his desk, with his favorite snacks, for later. JD didn’t have his mom around (barely even his dad) so in high school she kinda felt like his mom; always looking out for him.

JD can tell she’s reflecting on his terrible childhood and the role she plays in his life because, even in his drunk state, he smiles at her with honest eyes. “Thanks Heather.”

She almost tolerates the hug before she remembers Veronica is in the room. “Later Jason. Call me when you don’t smell like vodka.”

JD’s snoring by the time she’s even finished speaking so they shuffle out the room.

Heather’s next stop is to Veronica’s place on the freshmen side (she does not miss living there). She picks up where they left off in the store before the drive can get awkward. Veronica asks about what side of campus she lives on and about her major to pass the time.

“A minor in Cannabis Studies?”

“Yeah,” Heather snickers “my mom hates it. I’m doing it to piss her off mostly but it is kind of interesting.”

There’s a pause. “You and your mom don’t get along?”

Heather doesn’t _hate_ her mom but there’s something about just the idea of her that makes her grip the steering wheel harder. “…we’re similar, unfortunately. So we, uh, bunt heads a lot I guess.”

She’s always felt like she wasn’t good enough. And as the oldest, the pressure is on for her to do well. Heather just doesn’t want to buckle under the weight.

“So Biology,” Veronica changes the subject with ease and Heather’s grateful. “Tell me more about that.”

Heather doesn’t want to talk about herself. She wants to learn more about Veronica but she talks about Biology to clear the tension. It’s easy for her to get lost in it all. She’s not even half-way through explaining variation in species and recessive genes when she reaches the freshmen side.

“This is me,” Veronica says.

“Okay…sorry if you’re in one of your writing classes and suddenly you can’t get Punnett squares out of your mind.” It sounds cheesy but when Veronica smiles she thinks it’s worth it.

“Don’t worry. It was interesting.”

Heather must be exhausted because she flirts with her crush freely, “maybe next time you can tell me about journalism?”

“Uh,” she can’t believe there’s a blush on Veronica’s face and she caused it, “yeah that’s, we can do that.”

Heather laughs because she’s never felt so light. “I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, get home safe.”

“I will, thanks.”

7

Heather doesn’t get to sleep for more than fifteen minutes when Mac Facetimes her.

“Heather!” Mac squeals too loudly at 3am “can you come get us?”

Heather is already pulling her sweats on. “Are you still at the party?”

“I think so?”

Duke shoves her face into the screen. “Everything is spinning, Heather, I don’t, I don’t like the spins.”

“I know, the spins suck.” Heather smiles at her idiots, “drop your location. I’m leaving now.”

“Bring the marshmallows!”

8

_Backyards_

Heather hasn’t seen Veronica in a month. Part of that has to do with these weekly quizzes her Genetics professor is throwing at them; she hasn’t had the time to seek her out. She goes to a few parties just to show face but since Veronica’s a Delta the odds of seeing her are low. She doesn’t even want to go to the dumb mixer the basketball and baseball is throwing but Duke doesn’t want to go alone. She barely pays Duke any attention when she leaves to play kings with Regina because she spots Veronica near the kitchen talking to Mac.

She wasn’t expecting Mac to be at this party, she hadn’t said anything, but Heather’s also been MIA from the apartment lately and spends most nights in the library so she doesn’t take it personally.

When Heather realizes she’s spent way too much time staring at Veronica like an idiot she swims through the crowd in search for a familiar face. She finds Kurt, not her first choice, but he’s gotten a little less annoying with time.

“Hey Kurt.”

“DQ, what’s going on?

She nods to Duke. “Babysitting.”

“As fun as that sounds,” Kurt discreetly shows off a bag a promising green “I’m feeling generous tonight. Whada’ya say, wanna put your Cannabis Minor to good use?”

Heather doesn’t smoke during track season for performance reasons. She’s strong with her position but can’t say the same for spring and winter breaks. She is just about to politely decline when she catches Veronica watching her over Mac’s shoulder. Heather smiles in her direction before turning back to Kurt.

“No thanks, I am an athlete,” she whispers, “but not during spring break.”

Kurt grins. “I’ll see you spring break then.”

Heather decides to get some fresh air (it gets boring watching Duke play kings) so she sneaks through the crowd and slithers outside. In the backyard a couple people, some from her class, are smoking close to the pool. They nod at her while she settles into a comfortable spot on one of the pool chairs that lay out. Heather’s contemplating pulling out her phone to play a game when Veronica clumsily steps out the slide door. She looks like she’s looking for someone because she eyes the smokers for a while.

“Never thought I’d see you at another party.” Heather makes her presence known so she can help Veronica find whoever she’s looking for.

She’s alarmed when Veronica smiles brighter than the sun and directs it towards her. She’s even more surprised when Veronica takes the seat beside her and cutely leans her arms over the tops of her knees to turn her back towards the party.

“I’m trying to get the college experience,” Veronica says. “Why’re you out here?”

“I knew by the time I got here George would be playing kings and then it’d be easier for me to get you alone.” Heather jokes.

But Veronica’s face suddenly looks flushed and Heather has no idea what’s going on. “...and why would you need to get me alone?”

Heather pushes away any dirty thoughts and tries to smile as innocently as possible, “you owe me a lesson on journalism, remember?”

She sees Veronica’s face fall (is she disappointed?) but she covers it up quickly when she goes into detail about her major. They spend most of the night talking and sharing stories from high school. They agree Fleming was a terror with a hubris the size of Texas. Heather even shares her proudest achievement of filling Fleming’s water bottle with liquid laxatives.

Veronica decides, “You’re an evil genius.”

Heather pretends to look shaken. “...that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Veronica laughs so freely that Heather wishes she could take a picture to capture the moment without looking like a creep. It’s the kind of laugh that hurts but the joke is so funny you endure it anyway. She can tell by the way Veronica wipes the tears from her eyes. Heather gets caught staring, can’t imagine what her face must look like, so she looks away in a rush. She feels like she’s about to do something stupid so she jumps to her feet and awkwardly stretches her arms above her head.

“I should probably head out.”

“Shit. We’ve been out here that long?”

“I would stay but I’ve got a midterm coming up. Just wanted to show face for the Kappa’s.” It’s already closing in on 2am so Duke should be close to finished with her game. “Do you need a ride back again?”

“No,” Veronica sighs. “…tonight I’m the designated driver.”

Heather tries not to laugh. “Fun stuff.”

“Ha, ha. No really, I have Regina’s keys in my purse. Her plan to finally get me to stay the entire night at a party I guess.”

“Plan or not, it wasn’t so bad right?”

Veronica smiles up at her with a dazed look and Heather doesn’t know what to do with it, her stomach sees to have some ideas because the butterflies are moving. Instead of breaking the moment Heather just smiles back at her and hopes it’s soft enough to portray everything she’s feeling.

“Yeah.”

Heather helps her to her feet but doesn’t want to let go of her hands yet. Veronica’s breath catches and she just keeps staring at her with that _look_. Heather doesn’t want to do anything to ruin something that hasn’t even started yet but Veronica’s looking at her like Heather can hold the stars in her hands and she’s not backing away so—

“Can I kiss you?”

She doesn’t have time to stress out because Veronica is so confident, almost eager, when sha says, “Yes.”

Veronica squeaks (so adorable) when Heather tips her chin up. Veronica’s face is pleasantly flushed and Heather wishes she could protect her from everything the world will throw at her. Heather knows Veronica isn’t made of glass but she is careful anyway. This kiss is different than any other one she’s had; it’s not like the rushed ones she and Liz shared before practice, or messy like the one with Jim in the school parking lot, or the few others. Her lips feel like they’re barely touching hers. Heather presses harder, just a bit, to let herself know she’s not dreaming this time.

She doesn’t want to overstep and pulls away earlier than she’d like.

“So,” Heather digs her hands into her pockets so she doesn’t pull Veronica back into her orbit, “…I’ll see you around.”

She hardly waits for Veronica to wave goodbye before she’s sneaking back into the party. She doesn’t have much time to overthink the kiss (was it okay? Did she overstep?) when she finds Duke knocked out on Ram’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Heather says, “I can take her.”

Ram helps her carry Duke into her car. “You need help getting her to the apartment?”

“I should be good, thanks.” Mac will probably get a ride with Veronica so that’s one less person.

“Okay,” Ram shifts awkwardly “Kurt is crashing here so I actually need a ride. And I have football tomorrow so—”

“Just get in Ram.”

“Thank you.”

9

When she’s sure Duke won’t throw up in her sleep like that girl from _Breaking Bad_ Heather sneaks out to the couch to call JD at this ungodly hour. She’s not surprised when he answers with his x-box controller in his hand.

“What’s up?”

“I kissed her.”

JD gasps. “You move fast.”

“Hardly call it fast. I haven’t spoken to her in a month.”

“So, how was it?”

Heather sighs, “I thought it was good but she didn’t really say anything after it…but, I did kind of walk away.”

“What?”

“I get nervous!”

“No you don’t. You never get nervous,” JD shakes his head “what is she doing to you? You’re Heather Chandler. You’re aloof and relaxed not frazzled and unkept.”

Heather groans. “I’m awesome, I know, but when I’m around her my tongue gets tied and I feel less awesome. Everything I say feels wrong.”

“Okay. Explain to me how you did it.”

“First I asked her, and she said yes—”

JD interrupts, “then she’s fine with it. What’s the deal?”

“What if I’m a bad kisser?”

“You’re not.”

Heather closes her eyes to stop the foul memory from coming up.

“We promised to never speak of it.”

“I’m sorry.” JD says shamefully.

A noise comes from behind the couch and Heather turns around to see Duke rubbing her eyes in the doorway to her room.

“Duke,” she says so JD knows they’re not alone “you good?”

“…do we have any marshmallows?”

Heather nods. “Yeah, in the top cabinet by the bowls.”

Duke shuffles into the kitchen without another word.

“…awkwardly end this call and forget I mentioned the unmentionable?”

“Yep.”

10

_Not-so One Night Stands_

Spring break is quickly approaching and Heather needs a break from classes and freaking out about her kiss with Veronica so she goes to one of the parties Alpha Phi Alpha is throwing tonight. Duke seems surprised when she doesn’t put up a fight and goes to the party willingly. Duke is so thrilled by her cooperation that she doesn’t pay Regina any mind tonight and hangs out with Heather for a while to do some shots with their sorority.

“Can spring break just hurry up?”

Heather nods. “I know. Can’t wait to be in Florida.”

“Your mom is so awesome for paying for it,” Duke backpaddles, “I mean…she sucks, ew, we hate her.”

“Very convincing.” Heather rolls her eyes. “But no, it’s fine, it is cool of her. Either she wants me to have a good time or she doesn’t want me in the house.”

Duke shrugs. “Maybe it’s not the ladder this time.”

“Maybe.”

Heather’s about to take another shot (thanks mom) when Zoey, one of the girls who lived on her floor freshmen year, walks over with her signature slanted grin.

“Hey guys.”

Duke doesn’t look thrilled and mumbles “hey” into her cup.

“Hey Zoe,” Heather’s feeling a slight buzz so she feels free enough to smile, “I didn’t know you were coming. Don’t you live off campus now?”

“Yeah but I needed a study break.” Zoey holds her cup towards her, “you look like you could use one too.”

Heather never turns down free drinks so she takes a couple sips from Zoey’s cup. She feels a little lighter than before but nowhere near her limit.

“Where’d Duke go?” Heather frowns. “She was just here.”

Zoey grabs onto her arm. “She went to get another drink. She’s fine.”

Heather feels a little uncomfortable with Zoey latching onto her arm like this. Zoey’s talking into her ear, laughing in between, but Heather is detached. Zoey’s nice but Heather’s never thought of her in that way and it feels wrong to have her pressed against her when she was kissing Veronica days before. Heather only tolerates the obvious way Zoey is rubbing her chest against her arm before she makes an excuse about having to use the bathroom. She can’t escape fast enough and is happy when she finally finds the damn bathroom.

Heather is beyond furious when the door opens right back up behind her. She expects it to be Zoey so she puts on her meanest glare.

“What the fu—oh…” Heather stops herself in surprise. “Veronica? There’s another bathroom down the hall, I can use that one if you need to—”

“Stop talking.”

Heather frowns “excuse me?”

She has half a mind to tell Veronica off but there are suddenly hands on her shoulders and familiar lips on hers. Heather starts when Veronica kisses her mouth _hard_. It surprises her but Heather quickly moves into action and grips Veronica’s hips.

Heather doesn’t think as she presses Veronica against the door and runs her tongue on her bottom lip. She thinks she’s going to melt into the floor when Veronica lets out a spine-tingling moan when their tongues brush. Veronica grips her arms so tight she knows there’s gonna be crescent marks left on her biceps the next morning. Heather is about to slip her hand under Veronica’s shirt when someone knocks on the door. Heather tries to ignore them but they knock again so she has to pull away.

Veronica takes a while to open her eyes again and Heather takes pride in it. She looks at Veronica and tries to understand what made her seek her out this way.

“Are you finished in there?” Regina breaks the peace.

“Can I piss in peace, George?” Heather huffs.

Regina says, “stupid Kappa’s” before her steps disappear.

Heather doesn’t know what Veronica wants to do from here so she nervously clears her throat, “so…do you want to—”

“Let’s go to your place.”

“I…” Heather _loves_ that idea but remembers the taste of rum during their kiss, “have you been drinking?”

“Just a couple shots.”

Heather frowns. “I thought you didn’t drink.”

“It’s almost spring break.” Veronica says like it explains everything. “Your place?”

Heather isn’t an idiot so she doesn’t make Veronica have to ask her a third time.

11

“Shit,” Veronica isn’t good at whispering Heather quickly finds out “…where is it?”

Heather stretches in bed and welcomes the wonderful soreness from the night before. She turns over to watch a shirtless Veronica search around the room for what Heather assumes is her bra. She admires the scratches left behind on Veronica’s back before she says, “I threw it near my hamper.”

“…thanks…” Veronica’s back faces her but Heather knows she’s blushing when she finds her black lace bra hanging from Heather’s hamper. Heather doesn’t mean to stare but it’s early and she has little self-control during the morning without her breakfast.

Veronica seems at a loss herself. Once her dress is on she just stops by Heather’s door with her phone and keys in her hand. Veronica stares at her for a moment with eyes that tell Heather her minds is definitely in the gutter.

“Veronica,” Heather says, “you have class at 8:30” before she loses control and pulls Veronica back into bed.

Veronica snaps out of it, “Yeah, okay, uhm—I’ll see you later, thanks for…never mind that sounds weird.”

“Bye Veronica,” Heather puts her out of her misery.

“Bye Heather.” Veronica squeaks out.

Heather can see Veronica’s feet under the light of her door and smiles to herself. She waits until Veronica finally moves away from the door before she goes back under her covers.

She thinks she hears another pair of footsteps shortly after but she’s already slipping back into sleep.

12

Heather is in the library with Duke scrolling through Instagram when she sees Veronica in one of Mac’s pictures with her other sorority sisters. She goes to Veronica’s page and is a little put off that she’s private. It takes her an embarrassing amount of time before she requests to follow her (it’s not like she has her number).

“You okay?”

Heather almost jumps. “Hm?”

“Are you okay?” Duke asks from across the table, “you’ve been staring at your phone with a constipated look for a couple of minutes.”

Heather glares at her. “I’m fine.”

“Anything to do with that chick you brought home last night?”

Heather gapes. “How did you—”

“She’s not quiet. In more ways then one. I caught her walking out this morning but I don’t think she saw me.” Duke asks, “who is she?”

“…someone.”

Duke frowns. “Someone? You don’t have someone’s.”

“Well now I do…or, I want to. It’s complicated. First I thought I was friend-zoned but now I think I’m stuck in the one-night stand zone.”

She doesn’t know which is worst.

“You’re Heather Chandler,” Duke reminds her, “she’d be lucky to be your someone. Okay?”

Heather nods.

“Good, now cheer yourself up by helping me with this lab report. I hate conversions.”

13

_Questions_

Still no word from Veronica and Heather’s hanging out with JD and Duke in her living room to distract herself. Distracting herself involves watching JD and Duke battle for second place after she just won in Trouble. They’re screaming so loud she doesn’t notice Mac come in until she sits next to her on the couch.

“Hey,” Mac asks randomly, “do you know Veronica? Sawyer.”

The screaming suddenly stops.

“Yeah…why, what’s up?”

“Do you two have something going on?”

Heather flushes, “what?”

“Yeah. Like, are you guys fighting or something?”

“Not that I know of.” Heather frowns. “Why?”

“Nothing, she was just asking me these weird questions about you. She wanted to know if Regina doesn’t like you because you’ve messed with Janis or if the rumors about you hooking up with a lot of people is true.”

Heather asks, “and what did you say?”

“I said she shouldn’t believe everything she hears.” Mac feels the room, “what’s going on?”

Duke shouts, “you slept with a Delta! Oh man, Regina is gonna flip when she finds out. Can I record it?”

“You slept with Veronica?” Mac gasps.

Heather nods and is unprepared for Mac’s squeal of delight.

“That’s why she was asking! She’s so into you,” Mac says in a rush. “How long have you been keeping her from me? When did this happen? Last night? I knew there’s a reason she wore that dress, she was trying to impress you, I can’t wait to—”

Heather jumps to her feet. “Nothing. You won’t do anything because nothing is happening. She hasn’t reached out to me so it was probably a onetime thing.”

“She hasn’t called?”

“…she doesn’t have my number—”

JD groans. “Seriously?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find the time while her face was between my—”

Thankfully, her phone comes alive with a message before she can finish her sentence.

JD grabs it. “It’s her!”

“What’d she say?”

“Did she send nudes?”

Heather slaps Duke on the back of the head before she takes her phone and reads aloud.

 **Vee_Sawyer:** Hi

“Hi?” a chorus of disappointed voices say simultaneously.

“Is she even worth it?” Duke huffs, “she took four hours to say that.”

Heather frowns. “She probably just wants a booty call or something, right? I’ve done this before. I’ve sent the ‘hi’ text multiple times and now I’m being punished.”

“Say hi back. Try and feel the vibe.” Mac says, “but if it is a booty call then you should be up front with her about what you want.”

Heather nods. She can be honest. That’s like, her whole thing.

 **Hessa_Chandler:** Hi yourself

JD nods, “not clingy and it leaves room for opportunity. I like it.”

“She responded!” Duke says.

 **Vee_Sawyer:** anything planned for spring break or are you returning to the trenches of Westerberg as well?

“We have conversation!” JD cheers.

Duke sighs, “yeah that’s not going anywhere sexual. Congratulations.”

Mac almost tackles her into a hug. “I’m so proud. My little bean is growing up.”

“I’m older than all of you,” she huffs but they’re already clearing the board to start a new game of Trouble.

 **Hess_Chandler:** alas, I will not be returning to the trenches

14

_Spring Break_

It’s more than half way through spring break and Heather’s been talking to Veronica nonstop. At first they were playing phone tag on Instagram but Heather made a rash decision and sent Veronica her phone number because it was easier to reach her.

Heather’s in Miami, Florida with Mac and Duke for break. They’ve planned this months in advance, they’re staying at a B&B, and they have a list of things to do everyday to make this experience memorable. And while she loves her friends, Heather wishes she could spend some time with Veronica. They’re just talking, nothing serious, so Heather doesn’t want to come on too strong (it took Veronica days to get back to her after their kiss and a vague text after they had sex). Instead, Heather discretely told Veronica her flight would be coming in early Sunday morning. No implications and no expectations. It was up to Veronica to decide how she wanted to react to it.

“…hurry up your pancakes because I have a serious personal question for you.”

Heather snaps out of her thoughts to turn off the stove. “Okay, give me a second.” She puts three stacks of pancakes on her plate and sits at the granite kitchen counter. She props her phone up on the bottle of syrup so she can free her hands.

“What’s up?”

“Don’t feel offended by this, and you can choose if or if not to answer—”

Heather frowns. “Ronnie, what is it?”

“…I’ve heard things, from people.”

She knows where Veronica is going with this. She has an idea. Mac gave her the heads up so she shouldn’t feel blindsided but she does.

“Vague. Love it.” She doesn’t mean to sound so sarcastic but it’s her defense mechanism.

“I know people talk but I’m curious.” Veronica shifts, “I’ve heard that you kind of…get around?”

“And?”

Veronica looks put off and drops her gaze. “Nothing, I guess.”

Heather knows the things people say about her and it doesn’t bother her. She’s used to it from high school. She’s not worried about the rumors; she’s just concerned they’ll make Veronica see her differently.

“…sorry if that sounded like I didn’t care. I’m just used to the rumors, high school prepared me for it so I’m kind of…immune? But it’s bothering you so…no. I have never hooked up with Kurt and Ram, I just tutor them in stats on the weekends, and same with Liz; she’s on my track team so I’m just around her a lot. And I’ve never messed around with Janis to get under Regina’s skin or anything dumb like that. And no to anything else you’ve heard from those idiots who think they know a thing about me.”

“I’m sorry,” she sighs, “I feel like an asshole for even asking.”

“No, I get it…I probably wasn’t even going to reach out to you until you messaged me.”

“Why not?”

“It’s college.” Heather shrugs, “I thought maybe it was like a one-night stand or something and you didn’t want it to happen again.”

“So you followed me on Insta?”

“I was testing the waters. You didn’t reach out to me until like four hours later and all you said was ‘hi’. I thought you were looking for a booty call or something.”

“Did it really seem like that?”

“I wasn’t complaining either way.”

“Shut up—”

“If I was in Ohio I’d definitely visit you so we could do it again.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’d probably visit you more than once. Couple times a day.” Heather’s joking and plans on putting Veronica out of her misery when she flirts back.

“Then,” Veronica surprises her, “maybe we should meet up when you’re back in town.”

Heather’s throat feels like it’s closing so she clears her throat. “I think that’s a good idea.”

Veronica has that bed room look that makes Heather feel warm all over. She’s glad and irritated when Duke makes noise in the kitchen while she grabs a bowl for her cereal. Duke teases her by making a ‘scissoring’ motion with her fingers.

“Shut up, stupid troll,” she whisper shouts.

Duke shrugs. “Come on. We’ve got plans to walk the board walk and we’re going shopping. We leave in 15.”

Heather sighs. “I’ve gotta go Ronnie. I’ll text you.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

Duke slithers back up to the table like the snake she is. “How’re things going?”

“Fine.”

Duke gives her a look.

“They are. We’re just talking. Literally. Can’t do much else when I’m in another state.”

“See her when you get back.”

Heather says, “I don’t want to sound too eager.”

“She calls you everyday to talk about nothing. Trust me, you’re both eager.” Heather’s phone vibrates on cue, “bet that’s her.”

 **Ronnie:** don’t forget your sunscreen when you’re on the beach! I may have checked the weather in Miami and it’s supposed to be the hottest day this week so also bring lots of water

 **Ronnie:** and watch out for those crabs they like to sneak up out of nowhere

 **Ronnie:** okay I’m done harassing you now lol

 **Ronnie:** have fun!

“You feel that?” Duke asks, touching Heather’s phone.

“Don’t say it—"

“Wifey material.”

“I hate you.”

15

Heather is with her family for less than three hours and she needs to get out. She’s too desperate for an escape (her mother is unbearable) so she doesn’t think about the implications of asking Veronica to make a Wawa run with her at 3am. Her plane landed in Ohio around 1:30am and Veronica was the first person she texted (JD must never know). Veronica told her to call once she was settled in but Heather has done enough settling with her family and needs a distraction.

 **Ronnie:** Wawa run ?

Veronica replies by dropping her location. Their houses are only a couple minutes away so Heather makes it there in record time. Heather unlocks the door and watches Veronica stumble out of her house in her oversized Ohio State hoodie and a pair of basketball shorts.

“Hey,” Veronica sounds as out of breath as Heather feels. “I missed you.”

Heather smiles, “missed you too. Miami was fun but it would’ve been better if you were there.”

Veronica laughs it off but Heather keeps going.

“No, I’m serious, there was this journalism museum that no one wanted to check out but me. I could’ve used your vote.”

Heather doesn’t know how that results in Veronica pulling her into a kiss so intense they scramble to the back to make more room.

Heather’s straddling Veronica’s lap and placing wet kisses on her neck, contemplating taking off her shirt, when she remembers there was something important she wanted to ask Veronica.

“Hey. What’re you doing tomorrow afternoon? Around five.”

“You, hopefully.”

Heather loses her train of thought when Veronica slips her hand inside her underwear.

“Ah—” Heather’s hand that’s not holding herself up presses into the glass. “…seriously. Are you free?”

“I should be,” Veronica still sounds a little distracted but asks, “why?”

“I’m having some friends over at my house. We’re just gonna hang out before school starts up again. JD will be there—”

Veronica looks sick. “Please. Don’t ever. Mention that goofball when my hand is between your legs again.”

“Sorry.” Heather kisses her better, “so?”

“Can I bring Martha?”

Heather mocks, “Please. Don’t ever. Mention that hopeless romantic when your—”

“Shut up.” Veronica laughs, “we’ll be there at five.”

16

Heather knows there’s something she’s been meaning to tell Veronica since they started talking but she can’t remember what. It’s not her fault. She’s not usually so forgetful but Veronica has a way of distracting her. It isn’t until Veronica gets up to answer the door when she’s pounding JD’s head into the ground with a pillow does she remember.

“They’re my roommates,” Heather says when Martha questions them about their stupid sorority rivalry.

Veronica looks adorably confused throughout the entire explanation and Heather should feel bad, about leaving her out of the loop, but she didn’t do it on purpose. She thought Veronica didn’t care about the thing between the Delta’s and the Kappa’s. Veronica literally sneaked into the bathroom to make out with her while Regina was at the party.

When Veronica learns that they don’t care about whatever rivalry Regina is talking about, she and Martha come up with this dramatic plan to beat Regina at kings. To end this feud once and for all.

It’s a bit dramatic but Heather’s one for flare and she agrees to help with the plan.

Veronica grins. “operation king is a go!”

It’s also fun to watch Veronica get all excited jumping up and down on the couch like a woman on a mission.

17

They get together, just the two of them, on the last day of spring break. Heather’s place is crowded because of a family thing she doesn’t feel like attending so she goes to Veronica’s to wait out the storm. They’re hanging out on the couch catching up on season 2 of _Castle_ _Rock_. It’s a nice change of pace with Heather leaning back on the arm of the couch and Veronica tucked into her right side. Veronica is an animated TV watcher like Mac so Heather is used to the commentary. How can she be upset when Veronica whispers in her ear about the characters in the show?

“This show is insane,” Heather says when the second episode ends. “You wanna watch a third?”

Veronica shakes her head, she’s a little distracted with playing with the jaw string on Heather’s hoodie. “I kind of feel like talking so can we put something on that you don’t have to pay attention to?”

“Sure.” Heather cues up _Rick and Morty_.

Despite her request, they don’t talk much. Veronica just traces random patterns into Heather’s hoodie while half-paying attention to the show. Heather thinks she can fall asleep like this and she’s closing her eyes when the door opens. She cranes her neck to see a woman in the doorway who looks startlingly similar to Veronica. When she realizes it’s likely her mom Heather suddenly feels like they’re too close and makes a move to get up.

Veronica doesn’t budge. “Hey mom.”

Veronica’s mother stares at them with her mouth hanging slightly. She has these bulky designer shades on so Heather can’t tell what she’s feeling. She thinks Mrs. Sawyer would’ve stayed like that if it wasn’t for the child who runs into the house with her father in toe.

“Mommy, you said I could have ice cream!”

“Right.” Mrs. Sawyer snaps out of it, “hello. I’m Alice, Veronica’s mom.”

“Hi,” she manages to sit up “I’m Heather. I’m Veronica’s—we go to Ohio State together.”

“Go buckeye’s.” A pleasant looking man with short curly hair smiles, “I’m Dan. Veronica’s dad. And this little one is Emma.”

Heather waves. “Nice to meet you.”

“…you’re pretty,” Emma says shyly behind her father leg.

Veronica scoffs.

“Thank you,” Heather laughs. “So are you.”

“We’re about to have lunch on the grill. You’re welcome to join us.” Dan says.

“Uhm, I…sure?” she doesn’t want to intrude but Veronica isn’t giving her those vibes so she takes him up on the offer.

They go outside and set the table while Dan cooks on the grill with Veronica. Emma follows Heather around and reminds her of her own little sister, Maggie, who does the same. In no time the food is ready and they all huddle around the outside table to eat.

“So, Heather, what’s your major?”

Heather wipes her mouth before saying, “biology.”

Dan brightens up in a way that reminds her of Veronica. “I’m a biology teacher at Westerberg.”

“Heather was telling me about variation in species and recessive genes a couple months ago. I still remember it,” Veronica teases, “I’m in my writing class and suddenly I’m thinking about Punnett squares.”

Dan smiles knowingly, “I tried to teach you about variation in high school and you didn’t remember a thing.”

Emma says, “Heather’s a prettier teacher daddy!”

Heather doesn’t need to look up to know Veronica’s blushing.

“The ribs are great,” Heather desperately changes the subject.

18

“You met her parents?” JD looks frightened. “What the hell? Heather. I thought you were just talking.”

“We are—”

“Yeah,” Duke says, “talking about a wedding.”

Heather glares at Mac before she can even think about perking up. “We were hanging out and they showed up out of nowhere. She didn’t plan it.”

“She had to know they were coming.” JD says, “you two have been going at it since you’ve got back from Miami but one day, the day before we go back to school none the less, she decides she’s not in the mood. Please.”

“What does it mean?”

Duke laughs. “It means you have a girlfriend.”

“We haven’t talked about dating.”

“You act like a couple,” Mac confesses, “so you might want to figure out what’s going on with you two before someone gets hurt.”

Heather was a fool to think spring break would relax her. It just adds on more stress.

19

_Operation King_

They show up late to the Delta party because JD drops his slushie in the street and insists on going back for another one. _I’ll be off my game without it_ , he insisted. And as ridiculous as it sounds, it’s true. So, Heather turned around to get JD another slushie before they went back to the party. She sees Veronica and can tell she’s obviously worried (she can tell by the way she’s fussing with her hands). It’s halfway into the party and it probably seems like they weren’t going to show up, but they’re here.

When Regina spots them Duke takes over.

“Mac,” Regina meets them in the middle. “What’re they doing here?”

“We’re here for one last game. Kings. Let’s find out who the real winner is. I already have my team lined up: me, Heather, Lonnie, Amanda, and Jodie.”

“…fine.” Regina crosses her arms, “I’ll take Mac, Susie, Janis and—Veronica.”

JD sets up the game before he takes cover over by Martha, Kurt, and Ram in the kitchen area. After that, the game is in full effect. Heather’s watched it too many times but it’s a little different when she’s playing. She has to stay on her toes because getting sloppy drunk in this game will result in her downfall. She feels bad for Veronica (a novice at best) when she doesn’t touch the floor fast enough when Janis pulls out a 4 and has to take a shot or when Mac gets a 9 and she fails to rhyme and has to take another drink. But Heather saw this coming and made sure to tell Veronica to eat something before the game; and since she’s not in worse conditions, Heather’s assumes she took her advice.

Heather’s just going with the motions of the game and isn’t paying much attention (all they need is the last king). But when Duke pulls a Jack and sends her a devious smirk Heather brings her guard back up.

“Never have I ever…” Duke holds up three fingers, “slept with a Delta.”

Heather knows this has something to do with payback for making Duke chaperon that freshmen earlier in the semester at rush week so she accepts the scorn. There are a lot of Delta’s, including those who’ve graduated, so there’s no way of Regina finding out. So, Heather drops a finger like the game instructs.

Regina scoffs in disgust. “Why am I not surprised.”

Heather winks at her just to see her do a full body shudder.

They’re halfway through the circle when Duke and Mac do that weird thing with their eyes when they’re about to tag team and fuck something up. Heather knows where they’re going with the next one. And she’s fine with it. Her and Veronica aren’t even dating so it’s not a big deal if people know they’ve hooked up once or twice (way more than twice). But she doesn’t know how Veronica feels about letting people know about them. Or was there even a them to keep a secret about?

“Never have I ever slept with a Kappa.”

Heather doesn’t want to see Veronica in pain but she can’t deny she’s satisfied with the turn of events. Maybe she can finally get an idea of what Veronica thinks of them…if they can be a _them._

Veronica drops a finger and the domino effect begins.

“What?” Regina’s voice sounds annoyingly high. “Veronica—”

Janis steers the game before Regina can make a scene. For the rest of the game Veronica won’t look at anyone in the circle unless the game demands it. Heather wishes she could know what was going through her brain but she isn’t given much time to worry when Regina draws a queen.

“Veronica.” Regina asks, “who’s the Kappa you slept with?”

Heather can’t look up. It’s the rule of the game, don’t answer the question, but she knows she’ll be irritated if Veronica doesn’t. Heather shouldn’t even care. It’s just a game and she and Veronica aren’t a thing. Veronica will pass on the question, eventually they’ll get the last king card and they’ll dismantle this hierarchy and then they’ll go back to whatever they’ve been doing until it isn’t enough. Then Heather will have to distance herself from Veronica, block her on Instagram, avoid her at parties, because the reminder will be too much to bear.

But Veronica, full of surprises, says—

“Heather Chandler” she right before she downs her drink.

And when there’s no sign of regret, Heather feels like she can breathe again.

“You can’t—she’s a _Kappa!_ ” _Regina_ comes alive with rage.

Veronica isn’t looking at anyone. She’s looking at the five cards on the table with a startling amount of attention.

“Are you listening?”

Veronica finally picks a card. Heather knows it’s the right one when that gleam shines in those brown doe eyes.

“That’s not allowed.” Regina won’t quit. “We hate Kappa’s. That’s the first thing you learn! It’s our motto, we stand by it, it’s the rule—"

“It’s a dumb rule,” Veronica says with enough bluntness to rival Heather’s.

Regina is shaking. “What did you just say?”

Veronica holds up a King of Hearts.

“I have a king. This means I get to make a rule that everyone has to follow.” Veronica slips the card under the can after she proclaims, “the new rule is—Delta’s and Kappa’s will learn to coexist on this campus and forget about their stupid rivalry.”

The can explodes under the pressure of the last king.

Heather watches, a new moment in history, as the loser, and also the champion, removes her card from the beer top to finally end the game.

“Regina,” Veronica says. “We have no reason to hate the Kappa’s. They’ve never done anything to us so why should we?”

“It’s the rule—”

“There’s a new rule now.”

Veronica confesses, “I don’t hate Heather or Duke, and I’m sure they don’t hate you—”

Heather knows Duke is trying twice as hard as she is to keep a straight face (and it’s not easy when they’re tipsy).

“Who even told you to hate Kappa’s?”

Regina, outnumbered, falls back into her seat. “…my sorority president when I was a freshman—”

“We have this rule because four years ago some bitter chick made you hate some girls you’ve never met?” Mac asks calmly but Heather’s known her long enough to notice that vein on her forehead.

“It was tradition!”

Veronica says, “now we have a new tradition…Regina?”

“Fine,” she sighs, “I guess we can start a new tradition.”

20

_Loose Ends_

“Wait,” Veronica rolls over to look up at Heather, “you noticed me at Westerberg but you didn’t say anything?”

“I didn’t know how to approach you. I was a senior about to graduate, it would’ve been weird for me try and hit on you or something. I don’t know.”

They’re studying inside the indoor track complex before Heather has practice. Veronica has her head on her lap while Heather plays with the strands that have come loose from her braid (Duke can’t French braid for shit).

“Then what made you say something at 711?”

Heather laughs, “aside from my best friend drunkenly harassing you? Uhm, I kind of sent JD to scope you out for me during rush week.”

“What?” Veronica gasps.

“Yeah,” looking back on it seems so long ago (and childish). “I made him wear this ugly trench coat and told him to act weird so you wouldn’t be into him. I told him to get your name for me. That’s all I needed.”

“Did you follow me to 711 too?”

Heather frowns. “What? No, he just really loves slushies. Why? Are you mad?”

“No?” Veronica says, “I asked Mac if you were a player so I guess we both went about things wrong.”

“Is that why you kissed me in the bathroom? Because of Zoe?”

“Zoe.” Veronica arches an eyebrow.

“Zoey.” Heather corrects.

“She was all over you.”

“I mean,” Heather shrugs, “it’s not like we’re dating or anything.” She doesn’t mean to sound blunt but it’s getting harder to keep her feelings at bay. They’ve been, doing whatever they’re doing for another month now. Heather would like to figure out what they are before the end of the semester so she can prep accordingly for next year (like the best routes to avoid Veronica if this goes downhill).

Veronica doesn’t say anything but she does move off her lap. Heather feels like it’s her fault when Veronica starts grabbing her things.

“Where’re you going?”

Veronica stands up and shoulders her bag. “I’m gonna get to class. Halls are getting crowded lately.”

“Your class isn’t until three.”

“I just wanna be early.”

Heather sighs. “Okay. I’ll see you later?”

Veronica isn’t so convincing when she says “yeah” over her shoulder.

21

A few hours later Heather is in her Genetics lab alone, studying for the quiz in thirty minutes, when Martha Dunnstock comes barging in. She looks very much frazzled and out of breath.

“You can’t have that in here.” Heather points to the water bottle in her hand. “Has to stay outside or you risk getting all kinds of bacteria in your—”

“She said this wasn’t going to be a thing.”

“I’m sorry?”

“When you two kissed at the party Veronica said she didn’t want it to be a thing.”

Heather feigns interest in her notes. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

To think this _thing_ wasn’t even—

“She’s never been with a girl before.” Martha says, “and I think she was just worried about the implications. She didn’t want to think about it or make it into a thing but it has always been a thing. And now she’s stuck with all these feelings for you and she’s out of her element. She doesn’t do kisses by the pool at frat parties or one-night stands. And she doesn’t introduce you to her parents if she doesn’t want it to be a thing.”

Heather asks, “what do you want me to do? She probably doesn’t want to see me.”

“She does. Just, talk to her,” Martha says, “and maybe tell her you don’t have feelings for that Zoey chick from the party?”

“I don’t.”

Martha nods. “Yeah, I know. But she’ll feel better hearing you say it.”

Heather watches Martha go the same way she came in.

“Damn,” she huffs, “how they hell am I supposed to study now?”

22

Veronica picks up on the fourth call. “I have an early class tomorrow.”

“All you do is watch movies in that class.”

“Bye Heather—”

“I don’t like Zoey,” she rushes out, “or anyone else.”

“You called me at midnight to tell me that you don’t like _anybody_.”

Heather winces at how badly she’s butchering this. “I like you. I don’t care about anyone else, okay? I don’t like Zoey or any of the other girls or guys who throw themselves at me. They don’t like talking about journalism the way you do.”

“Journalism?” Veronica sounds a lot less hostile than before.

Heather smiles into the phone, “yeah. I really like journalism. And, uh, it’s kind of a deal breaker for me if the other person doesn’t have an interest in it.”

Veronica whispers, “well…I really like biology. And that’s a deal breaker for me too.”

“Then,” Heather laughs, “I guess we have a lot to talk about.”

There’s shuffling on Veronica’s end of the phone. She doesn’t say anything for a long moment. Heather doesn’t speak until she faintly hears Martha telling Veronica ‘bye’.

“Veronica?” when that doesn’t work, “Ronnie?”

“Are Mac and Duke there?”

Heather sits up. “What?”

“Are you home alone, Heather?”

“Yeah. Mac is staying at Regina’s for an all nighter and Duke is hooking up with this guys from class.”

“Can I come over?” It’s like Veronica can see her jaw on the ground because she keeps the conversation going, “pick me up in five. You know where my dorm is.”

When she finally gains her bearings, Heather asks “I thought you had an early class?” teasingly.

“Shut up, Heather.”

23

_New Beginnings_

It’s two weeks towards the end of the semester and they’re having lunch outside on the grass on one of the warmer days. Heather knows, thanks to Martha, that it’s up to her to make the move towards an actual relationship. She thought of planning this big romantic thing but with class and track she’s been busy.

When the wind blows Veronica’s hair haphazardly Heathers goes on a limb to ask, “you wanna get dinner tonight?”

“Sure,” Veronica looks up from her journal. “I’m feeling pizza for takeout.”

Heather hopes she isn’t making a face. “…I was thinking we could eat in. Maybe dress up a little? We never go anywhere.”

It takes Veronica a moment.

“Are you asking me out?”

Heather looks away to hide her blush. “Is that a problem?”

“So romantic.”

“Is that a yes or no?”

“It’s always a yes.” Veronica leaps up to press a lasting kiss to Heather’s lips. “But I still want pizza.”

“Fine. Compromise. You better wear a dress.”

A shadow blocks the sun and forces them to look up. Heather purses her lips when she sees Regina waving down at them.

“Hey guys.”

“Hey.”

Heather mumbles, “George.”

“What’s going on?”

Regina hands them each a flyer. “Birthday party at my house next week. It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“But you’re handing out your own invitations?”

“I’ll be sure to act surprised.”

Veronica laughs, “I’m sure you will. And we will definitely be there. Right Hessa?”

Heather grunts and it’s the closest Regina’s going to get to a yes. “Thanks. I’ll see you guys at game night.”

“Bye Regina.”

Veronica moves up to lean into Heather’s side as their backs press against the tree. She laces their fingers together while she reads the details of the party. While she’s busy looking at the party flyer Heather tilts her head back and starts planning their date. She wonders if she can find a flower place on such short notice and makes a reminder to call JD to help her set everything up.

Heather pushes her shades up higher on her face when a cloud parts to make way for sunlight. Heather thinks it’s not a bad thing, the Delta’s and Kappa’s living in peace at Ohio State, if it means the sun shines a little bit brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this yesterday and then my friend texted me and reminded me that I had like three writing assignments due for this one class so…I stopped writing this to finish my homework.
> 
> I miss spring break.
> 
> Anyway, this the last segment hope you guys liked it. It was fun to write and re-read. If you want, let me know which section number was your favorite. Thanks for reading.


End file.
